Twisted
by Opast
Summary: TRADUCTION (VERSION DÉFINITIVE) - Harry Potter tente de se suicider en se jetant de la tour d'Astronomie. Voldemort le sauve malencontreusement et en paye les frais. Nombreuses touches d'humour, très léger HPLV qui peut être ignoré.


****Titre :**** Twisted (Tordu)

 ** **Auteur**** ** **:**** cheryl bites

 ** **Pairing :**** Classée en tant que Harry/Voldemort, mais c'est seulement si vous voulez voir quelque chose entre eux car il n'y a absolument rien d'explicite

 ** **Traductrice :**** Opast, avec accord de l'auteur comme d'habitude

 ** **Avertissements :**** Violence, tentative de suicide, automutilation

 ** **Contexte :**** Sixième année à Poudlard

Version révisée et corrigée le **27/09/2019**. Si des erreurs subsistent, je vous invite à me les signaler. Correction apportée à la ponctuation le **24/11/2019**.

* * *

La fin de vie s'avérait étrangement surprenante et le plus étrange résidait dans le sentiment inattendu de joie qui l'accompagnait. C'était direct, simple et enivrant : le froid ne l'était pas tant que ça car la nervosité enflammait son corps; les rafales de vent étaient tout bonnement excitantes; Harry avait laissé ses vêtements, sa cape d'invisibilité et son couteau près de l'escalier avec une note posée tout près, puis sept enjambées jusqu'aux remparts plus tard et le voilà qui volait.

Descente, descente, descente, descente.

Ensuite venait l'allégresse de pouvoir admirer l'entièreté du terrain en dessous de lui comme s'il tombait à l'intérieur d'une boule à neige; absolument magnifique, le seul moment de vie qui vaut la peine d'être vécu, le seul moment de mort qui vaut la peine que l'on se tue; presque nuit et un petit raie de lumière à l'horizon, comme la flamme d'une bougie, se reflétait sur le lac; et autour, l'opacité des ténèbres.

Il tombait vers les arbres, du sang gouttant derrière lui et vit une petite créature d'un blanc éclatant étendue sur l'herbe. Un oiseau mort, peut-être. Il allait bientôt s'écraser au sol mais il continuait toujours de tomber. C'était un gros oiseau mort. Il allait bientôt s'écraser au sol ? Non, il continuait de tomber et c'était une licorne morte.

Comme ça tombait à pic. Il allait pouvoir lui tenir compagnie.

Descente, descente, descente, descente, _bruit sourd_. Oups.

Pendant une seconde ou plus, Harry fut incapable d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer, trop stupéfait par la comédie perpétuelle qu'était sa vie. Jette ton pain à la surface des eaux (1), dirait-on. Puis il constata qu'il avait atterri sur quelque chose de noir et de mou, invisible en comparaison du pelage clair de la licorne; quelque chose qui bougeait, se tordait, se débattait sur le sol moussu. Troublé, Harry prit ses distances et se saisit d'une baguette abandonnée.

Le Lumos révéla quelque chose de déroutant. Un objet noir sur un fond noir. Harry se pencha avec incertitude, posa sa main sur le noir; c'était une étoffe, une robe, enroulée autour d'un corps agité de spasmes. Le sommet du corps était pourvu d'un visage aussi blanc que la licorne. Le visage de Voldemort.

Harry utilisa une partie de son cerveau pour chercher où sa santé mentale aurait pu aller tandis que le reste réfléchissait à ce qui était arrivé au mage noir. Un Harry s'était abattu sur lui, certainement, et un Harry qui venait de chuter sur soixante mètres; mais sûrement aurait-il dû être mort ou inconscient, non pas en train de le fixer sans voix, les pupilles dilatées par le choc, le corps rigide et convulsif, les mains prises de petits tics nerveux qui se refermaient dans le vide...

Et il y avait une tache sur le devant de sa robe qui était plus foncée que le noir. Elle était trempée. Trempée d'un liquide chaud, le sang.

Harry souleva un pan de robe et souhaita immédiatement ne plus avoir d'yeux, souhaita qu'il puisse avoir une autre existence que celle d'un sorcier à peine accompli se trouvant au beau milieu d'une sinistre forêt avec son pire ennemi couché devant lui qui tremblait de tous ses membres, le bout d'une corne de licorne sortant de son estomac. Harry se demanda vaguement combien elle mesurait, trente centimètres peut-être ?... Cela n'avait pas d'importance, toute sa longueur était logée dans l'abdomen de Voldemort. Il était vraisemblablement tombé en arrière et le poids de l'adolescent sur lui l'avait fait s'embrocher sur la corne, bien que ce n'était pas particulièrement important puisqu'ils étaient tous deux pris au piège dans cette horrible dystopie où Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment le tuer ou le sauver. Il s'assit et se mit à réfléchir sans grand succès pendant que Voldemort était parcouru de soubresauts et puis, comme toute personne raisonnable après qu'un énorme pieu vous ait transpercé la colonne vertébrale, il donna de grands coups saccadés dans le vide avant de s'immobiliser. Seule sa respiration bruyante et encombrée persista, comme s'il avait de la poussière dans les poumons.

Harry essaya de se calmer et souffla à mi-voix, "Okay." En vérité, cela n'allait pas bien du tout et ce ne serait jamais le cas puisqu'il était dans la Forêt Interdite, trempé des fluides corporels d'un kebab Voldemort... mais il ne servait à rien de se plaindre. Il se pencha et attrapa ses épaules. "Ça va aller," lui assura-t-il, "Tout va bien."

Les non-lèvres de Voldemort remuèrent et celui-ci resta bouche bée pendant un moment. "Insanguinius," haleta-t-il finalement, "Insanguinius."

" _ _Insanguinius__ , _"_ répéta Harry d'un ton vide. Le saignement s'arrêta dans un gargouillis mais la corne était toujours fermement plantée dans son corps. "Ce truc... la corne de licorne..."

"Coupe-là," souffla Voldemort. "Diffindo..."

"Mais nous devons l'enlever... nous devons..."

"Elle ne s'en ira pas, gamin."

"Tu ne vas pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?" prononça Harry, n'écoutant pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. La chair de Voldemort, autour de la corne, commençait à gonfler et un chuintement se fit entendre.

"Diffindo. Coupe-là."

Harry tendit sa baguette le plus loin possible derrière le mage noir et murmura " _ _Diffindo__." Il y eut un bruit sourd et la corne se détacha de la tête de la licorne morte.

"Éloigne moi d'elle," exigea-t-il.

"Si ton dos est endommagé, tu ne devrais pas—"

"Je vais mourir si je reste près de la licorne."

Son esprit hasardeux conjura une image de Lupin en train de mettre une attelle à la jambe cassée de Ron. " _ _Ferula__ ," dit-il timidement, et le bas du dos de Voldemort fut soudainement maintenu par une sorte de corset fait de bandages; Harry lévita son corps loin de la licorne et le déposa sur un parterre de forêt moussu. Il attendit avec espoir le retour de sa santé mentale et la remise en service d'une portion de son cerveau, puis quand ni l'un ni l'autre ne se manifestèrent, le jeune sorcier se demanda comment passer le temps en attendant.

"Je suppose que je dois t'amener à un guérisseur."

"Pas besoin," déclara Voldemort.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici de toute façon ?" s'enquit Harry.

"Je recueillais des parties du corps d'une licorne. Corne, crin, sang." Voldemort fit une pause, le souffle coupé. "Ollivander a besoin de crins de licorne pour ses baguettes." Il haleta. "Pourquoi es-tu nu ?"

"Où suis-je censé te conduire ?" demanda distraitement Harry, frissonnant encore du choc d'avoir embroché Voldemort et d'être toujours en vie. "La dernière fois que j'ai ramené un Mangemort au château, ils lui ont donné le Baiser du Détraqueur par accident."

"Ne me fais pas ça, gamin," répondit durement l'accidenté. "Ne les laisse pas me faire ça. Tue-moi d'abord si tu as du cœur."

Harry se demanda pourquoi il se sentait si d'accord avec ces mots mais n'eut aucune chance de parvenir à une conclusion car au même moment ils entendirent des cris, des sifflements, le bruit de pieds qui labouraient le sol.

"Ils sont venus me chercher," se rendit-il compte. "Je dois t'amener à un guérisseur au plus vite."

"NON !" s'écria Voldemort.

"Je dois faire quelque chose," prononça Harry avec véhémence qui bondit sur ses pieds avant de s'élancer vers les voix. Le mage noir se laissa retomber sur la mousse et maudit le jour où Harry Potter avait été conçu.

"Potter !" s'exclama Snape. "Que faites-vous à vous balader nu hors du château ?"

"Nous avons besoin d'un guérisseur, monsieur, quelqu'un est blessé !"

"Avez-vous une quelconque _idée_ de ce qui se passe depuis que nous avons trouvé votre note en haut de la tour d'Astronomie ? C'est trop espérer, Potter, que vous vous en souciez !"

"Professeur, il a dit que quelqu'un est blessé, peut-être devrions-nous—"

"Silence, Mademoiselle Abbott !"

"Nous devons l'amener à Ste Mangouste, où est Dumbledore ?"

"Le Directeur n'est pas à Poudlard, Potter, et vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir où il se trouve ! Je souhaite ardemment qu'il revienne, dans l'intérêt de votre expulsion immédiate de cette école ! Le traumatisme causé à certains membres stupides du personnel, votre randonnée dans la Forêt Interdite la nuit—"

"SNAPE, VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER ! VOLDEMORT EST DANS LA FORET, MOURANT !"

"SILENCE, Potter ! Entre votre égocentrisme et votre stupidité héréditaire, j'aurais cru que vous auriez pu rassembler une fraction d'un iota de remords pour tous les désagréments que vous causez aux autres !"

Harry fixa Snape avec des yeux de merlan frit et comprit finalement qu'on attendait de lui qu'il s'excuse pour avoir tenté de se suicider. Il lâcha un rire incrédule. "Pourquoi j'en aurais quelque chose à foutre des désagréments que je cause aux autres ? Écoutez, Professeur, Volde—"

" _ _Stupéfix__ _!"_

Voldemort entendit le bruit sourd du corps de Harry heurter le sol et se résigna à attendre plusieurs heures dans la forêt. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son soir.

.

Harry se réveilla dans l'aile d'hôpital, l'air désorienté. Il n'était plus nu car une personne anonyme avait fait le don charitable d'un pyjama imprimé incroyablement hideux. Il suspecta fortement Ron. Personne ne le surveillait, heureusement; et vu qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette ni sa cape d'invisibilité, il était simplement question pour s'enfuir de la salle d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh aille dans son bureau ou vadrouille dans l'école. Sur le principe de l'imbécile chanceux, personne ne le surprit en train de déambuler dans les couloirs jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor... sauf qu'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Soudain, il se rappela Voldemort, épinglé comme un papillon par une corne de licorne. Il se précipita dans le dortoir des garçons, paniqué et poussa la porte si fort qu'elle s'écrasa contre le lit de Seamus, ce qui réveilla tout le monde.

" _Harry_ ," firent les gémissements irrités et somnolents.

"Désolé," formula-t-il distraitement, mais en oubliant qu'ouvrir précipitamment sa malle et retourner tout son contenu pour trouver la carte du Maraudeur était quelque chose qui pourrait possiblement les irriter. Dean Thomas se redressa et lui cria de façon inattendue d'arrêter de faire tout ce putain de boucan car il avait un contrôle d'Arithmancie le lendemain matin, et après tout, n'avait-il pas déjà causé assez d'ennuis pour ce soir ? Harry n'avait pas le temps de se disputer avec lui, alors il serra les dents et sortit. Cinq minutes plus tard, il marchait dans le hall d'entrée, vêtu du même pyjama imprimé et accompagné de la carte du Maraudeur qui, heureusement, possédait un petit point marqué "Lord Voldemort" sur la partie Est du terrain.

Dehors, il faisait très sombre. Il y avait une lune gibbeuse mais Harry avait encore du mal à lire la carte à moins qu'il ne la tienne à cinq centimètres de son nez. Ce qui le conduisit inévitablement à trébucher sur des rochers, des racines d'arbres, du fumier de centaure et pour finir, à deux mètres de Voldemort, une acromentule.

"Merde !"

"Eh oui," souffla dramatiquement le mage noir. "Meurs."

L'acromentule, qui faisait à peu près la taille d'un cheval, inspecta Harry et décida qu'il y avait plus de viande sur lui que sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui en claquant ses pinces. Harry attaqua de la seule manière à laquelle il put penser, ce qui consista à plier une branche d'arbre à son maximum avant de la relâcher. La branche fusa sur l'araignée comme Bellatrix Lestrange sur un moldu et l'envoya voler à travers la clairière.

"Où est la baguette ? Où est la putain de baguette ?" s'écria-t-il tout en fouillant le sol.

"Où, telle est la question," ricana Voldemort. S'il devait mourir, avait-il conclu, au moins Potter finirait pendu à un arbre, lentement dévoré par une araignée géante. Bon sang, il accepterait d'être aussi pendu à ses côtés juste pour pouvoir admirer le spectacle.

Alors que l'araignée enragée fonçait vers eux, Harry rugit " _ _Lumos__ ! __LUMOS__ !," et la baguette de Voldemort s'éclaira d'une lumière bleue juste à temps pour qu'il puisse la chasser de la clairière avec une série de rafales de feu. Alors qu'il retournait vers lui, Harry put entendre le claquement indigné des pinces de l'acromentule et le tambourinement de ses immenses pattes.

"Ah, bien," prononça le blessé avec indifférence. "As-tu enfin décidé quoi faire ?"

Harry réfléchit. Sa tête était aussi vide que le sens moral de Voldemort était inexistant. "Non."

"Eh bien, si j'étais toi, je m'éloignerais un peu de la Forêt Interdite avant que n'importe quoi d'autre nous attaque."

Sa voix était loin d'être aussi horrible qu'elle l'avait été. Elle possédait un timbre éthéré, comme les toiles d'araignées... mieux vaut ne pas penser aux toiles d'araignées. " _ _Mobilicorpus__ ," prononça Harry, et le corps de Voldemort s'éleva du sol comme s'il était posé sur une civière invisible.

"Est-ce que ça fait mal ?" s'enquit-il prudemment.

"Tu m'as tué, petit imbécile. Bien sûr que ça fait mal." Voldemort s'interrompit. "Beau pyjama."

Harry baissa les yeux sur ledit pyjama, légèrement perplexe. "Oh. Il n'est pas à moi. Je ne porterai jamais quelque chose comme ça."

"Et le maquillage ?"

Il toucha son visage. Sa peau était incrustée de sang séché et d'autres substances qu'il préférait ne pas connaître. "Oh... eh bien... euh."

Voldemort gloussa d'une voix sifflante pendant très longtemps pendant que Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. À une époque, il aurait fait confiance au Ministère pour punir le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il savait maintenant qu'ils feraient quelque chose de terrible. Il n'y avait pas d'autre système de justice magique et aucune prison moldue ne se chargerait de lui, donc d'une manière ou d'une autre il allait devoir bafouer la loi : punir Voldemort lui-même ou chercher l'aide d'autres personnes.

"Comment m'as-tu attaqué ?" demanda la voix rauque. "Je ne t'ai pas vu venir."

Harry put visualiser sa propre folie. "J'ai sauté de la tour d'Astronomie."

Sidération. "QUOI ?" Pause. "Comment as-tu pu viser ? Comment peux-tu sauter d'une tour et savoir que tu vas atterrir sur ton ennemi ? Potter, est-ce que ta mère a pris du Felix Felicis durant toute sa grossesse ? Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi tristement chanceux."

Harry se souvint de sa chute en face du soleil couchant et essaya de savoir s'il souhaitait avoir réussi ou s'il était heureux d'avoir échoué. "Je n'ai pas visé. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais là. J'ai voulu me suicider."

Encore plus de sidération, puis : "A ha. A ha ha ha. A HAA HAA HAA HAA HAAAA ! Hi hi hi ! Oh. Argh," torture par agonie abdominale. "Aah. Aah ! Seigneur."

Harry était maintenant sorti de la forêt et guida le Voldemort flottant loin du saule cogneur, pour au final se demander où ils allaient se rendre. Sa première pensée fut la salle sur demande mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée maintenant que beaucoup d'élèves connaissaient son existence. La seconde option était la Chambre des Secrets, ce qui n'était pas très engageant. Harry essaya de penser à d'autres endroits et réalisa qu'il avait de toute évidence établi un plan, à savoir, cacher Voldemort et le garder en vie jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore revienne d'on ne savait où.

"Unhhh," gémit le concerné. "Tu m'as tué de rire."

Harry le gara sous un arbre et dit : "Écoute, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas amener un guérisseur ? Je devrais t'emmener à Ste Mangouste."

"Inutile," rétorqua-t-il.

"Mais tu..." reprit le jeune sorcier, essayant de ne pas revivre ou se souvenir de l'accident.

"J'ai une corne de licorne coincée en moi," répondit Voldemort. "La blessure est mortelle, il n'y a pas de remède possible."

"Es-tu sûr ?" répliqua Harry avec suspicion. "Tu pourrais mentir."

Haussement d'épaules. "Demande à Severus Snape si tu as des doutes."

Harry grommela : "Ouais, si c'est pour qu'il me stupéfixe encore..."

"Est-ce pour cela qu'il te criait dessus ? Car tu as essayé de te tuer ?"

"Quoi ? Oh. Ouais, j'ai laissé une note de suicide au sommet de la tour."

"Oh."

"Nous avons besoin d'un endroit où te cacher."

"Je dois dire que je ne vois pas pourquoi il était agacé que tu aies essayé de te débarrasser de toi-même."

"Probablement parce que ça n'a pas marché. Et qu'il m'a vu nu... Combien de temps reste-t-il avant que tu ne meures ?"

"Quelques jours tout au plus."

Harry fit une pause. "Veux-tu que je tue ?"

"Et puis quoi encore," gronda Voldemort.

"Eh bien, tu es en train de mourir de toute façon !"

"Tout comme toi ! Il ne te reste plus que quatre-vingts ans environ ! Est-ce que je vais pour autant te tuer maintenant, Potter ? Je ne pense pas..."

Harry et Voldemort se jetèrent d'autres platitudes au visage avant que ce dernier ne soit réduit au silence par des pics de douleur dans son estomac. Harry eut finalement une épiphanie, "La Cabane Hurlante ! C'est là que j'aurais dû te cacher ! Connard."

"Au diable la Cabane Hurlante," énonça Voldemort avec autant de virulence que possible vu son état. "Je ne passerai pas mes derniers jours dans un taudis sans lumière."

"Je croyais que tu aimais l'obscurité."

"Va te faire foutre, Potter, va te faire foutre. Je veux un peu de ce fichu soleil, ou même trois jours de pluie ferait l'affaire, mais je veux mourir dehors et non tapi dans un trou... ahhh, la douleur, cette satanée douleur."

Harry trouva ce souhait étonnamment facile à comprendre. "Je ne vois pas où je pourrais te mettre."

"Il existe un cottage en ruines au sommet d'une colline," croassa le mage noir. "Il possède un nom gaélique que je ne peux pas prononcer ou épeler. J'avais l'habitude de... aah... J'avais l'habitude de m'y rendre quand j'avais treize ans."

"Peux-tu retrouver le chemin ?"

"Oui."

"Dis-moi à peu près où il se situe."

"À l'Est du lac et au sud de la Forêt Interdite, au Nord de l'endroit où se trouve une grotte. Je suppose qu'elle est toujours là. On peut y voir un cairn et les restes d'un..."

"Nous n'allons pas dans la grotte, n'est-ce pas ?" Harry s'interrompit soudainement, l'ayant identifiée comme le garde-manger du rat de Sirius. Il n'avait aucun désir de voir Voldemort là-bas.

"J'en ai assez des grottes. Tourne à gauche."

"La salle commune des Serpentards n'est-elle pas souterraine ?" déclara-t-il en virant à gauche, comme indiqué par Voldemort.

"Elle se trouve sous le lac. Magnifique quand le soleil brille. J'aimerais pouvoir la revoir."

"Ne pouvons-nous pas te donner du polynectar ou quelque chose d'autre ?" demanda Harry avec frustration.

"M'aiderait pas, j'ai toujours la corne."

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, Harry essayant de rendre la progression de Voldemort aussi fluide que possible tandis qu'ils traversaient une zone rocailleuse avec quelques crevasses (il posa ingénieusement son pied sur l'une d'entre elles, ce qui le fit presque trébucher) et des talus d'éboulis.

"Le cottage est ici quelque part," dit Voldemort.

"Vraiment ?" répondit Harry, peu convaincu, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. " _Lumos maxima_ ," mais la forte lumière ne révéla rien d'autre qu'une étendue de fougères. "Je ne le vois pas." nota-t-il. Harry fit quelques pas en avant et heurta rapidement un mur détruit.

Puis il fit un gros tas de fougères mortes en guise de lit pour le mourant, le cala dessus aussi confortablement que possible compte tenu des circonstances, lui arrangea un coin toilettes avant de finalement découvrir qu'il n'avait pas mangé de nourriture depuis 1972, et éloigna sa baguette au dernier moment tandis que Voldie essayait de l'attraper.

"Bien tenté."

"Je devrais te jeter une pierre," marmonna le mage noir, "mais je n'y arriverai jamais."

"Il ne vaut mieux pas. Tu vas te blesser encore plus. As-tu assez chaud ?"

Voldemort leva les yeux de son nid de fougères avec amusement. "Ce n'est pas moi qui porte un pyjama et rien d'autre. Tes pieds sont en lambeaux."

Harry fixa ses pieds nus. "Je n'avais pas remarqué."

"Tu me dois une dette de vie, tu sais."

Il réagit au quart de tour. "Quoi ?! Parce que j'ai failli te tuer ?"

"Parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie. À moins que tu penses que tu aurais pu survivre à une chute du sommet de la tour d'Astronomie sans atterri—"

"Je voulais mourir ! Et tu n'as RIEN fait !"

Voldemort le vrilla du regard. "Le fait demeure, Potter, que tu es vivant. Tu veux que j'arrange ça ? Donne-moi juste cette baguette et je te jetterai un rapide sortilège de mort. Je te promets que je serai doux."

"Non merci."

"Alors tu peux carrément me remercier, mon garçon, de t'avoir servi de matelas. Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait embrocher par cette saloperie de licorne."

C'était indiscutable. "Je vais te lancer un sort de réchauffement," décida Harry. "Et je ferais mieux de récurviter ta robe."

"Bien mieux", déclara Voldemort, tout content et bien au chaud au milieu des fougères. "Bien que si j'étais toi, je réchaufferais mes pieds et récurviterais mon visage. Et pourras-tu m'apporter une plume et du parchemin quand tu reviendras demain ? Je veux écrire."

"Plume et parchemin. Rien d'autre ?"

"Tu dis ça comme si tu allais te rendre au supermarché."

"Comment vais-je avoir la permission de sortir de Poudlard ?" s'inquiéta Harry. "Ils vont probablement me donner vingt-quatre heures de retenue tous les jours jusqu'à l'année prochaine."

Voldemort roula des yeux. "Sors en cachette, espèce d'idiot respectueux des lois."

Vers quatre heures du matin, Harry retourna sur les terres de Poudlard, se parlant bruyamment à lui-même. Il passa quelques minutes à faire les cent pas et claqua son poing contre la paume de sa main, puis frappa également un arbre qui resta indifférent. Une fois qu'il eut suffisamment réfléchi, il retourna au château.

Une fois franchi le seuil, Harry réalisa que le seul problème qu'il n'avait pas considéré était de savoir comment expliquer sa disparition. Il essaya d'imaginer une explication plausible mais échoua lamentablement. La seule chose claire dans son esprit était qu'il devait éviter Snape, ou du moins lancer un Protego à l'instant où il le verrait arriver. Saisissant sa baguette en prévision, Harry fut choqué de se rappeler qu'elle appartenait à Voldemort. Il se demanda si quelqu'un remarquerait qu'il en utilisait une différente ou l'identifierait comme étant la baguette de Tom Riddle. Il en vint à la conclusion que la seule personne pouvant faire ce rapprochement était Dumbledore, qui n'était pas là. Il lui envoya un encouragement psychique pour qu'il revienne le plus rapidement possible.

.

Le lendemain fut un fiasco. Harry avait laissé de légères traînées de sang dans les escaliers et les couloirs qui remontaient jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors. Une McGonagall furieuse déboula dans le dortoir des garçons à six heures du matin, provoquant des cris d'horreur de la part de Seamus, Neville et Ron, puis traîna Harry hors du lit avec un grognement.

"M. Potter !" cria-t-elle. "Veuillez vous expliquer !"

Harry, qui n'avait dormi qu'une heure et demie, ne put rien répondre. Il gémit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?" demanda Ron, effrayé.

"Je pense que j'étais dans la Forêt Interdite," geint Harry, l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue. Un instant plus tard, il se dit que ce n'était pas le meilleur mensonge qu'il aurait pu fournir.

"La Forêt Interdite ! La Forêt Interdite, M. Potter, est INTERDITE aux étudiants ! Peut-être aurions-nous dû l'appeler la Forêt de la Mort Instantanée afin que le message pénètre dans les crânes durs d'étudiants comme vous ! POURQUOI VOUS BALADIEZ-VOUS DANS LA FORÊT INTERDITE À MINUIT SANS VOTRE BAGUETTE ?!"

"Sais pas," dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

"Il m'a réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit en balançant des choses partout," déclara Dean Thomas d'un ton vindicatif. C'était la seconde fois qu'il était réveillé et il désespérait de passer son contrôle d'Arithmancie en forme.

"Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, Professeur," le défendit vaillamment Ron. "Vous avez entendu ce que Snape a dit—"

"PROFESSEUR Snape, M. Weasley ! Il a dit que M. Potter avait perdu l'esprit et je dois dire que je suis encline à être d'accord avec lui ! Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, M. Potter et retenue tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine !"

"Mais, Professeur—"

Ses faibles arguments furent écrasés sous le poids de la colère de McGonagall. Quand il descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Harry avait déjà été informé que sa cape d'invisibilité avait été confisquée et qu'il serait signalé au Directeur dès que cela serait possible logistiquement parlant. En outre, le sang de Voldemort s'était remarquablement bien incrusté dans sa peau, il avait donc fallu beaucoup frotter sous la douche pour le retirer. Harry manquait de sommeil, était nerveux, avait mal à la tête, et prédisait avec assurance qu'il allait s'endormir tête la première dans son porridge.

Ce fut avant que chaque paire d'yeux dans la Grande Salle ne se retourne pour l'observer; et alors que Harry s'était figé, horrifié d'être soudainement scruté, il y eut un long silence expectatif avant que tous les élèves n'éclatent de rire. C'était comme se retrouver dans une réalité alternative mais le jeune sorcier ne put penser à rien d'autre à faire que de s'asseoir et d'agir comme si tout était normal. Il trébucha sur le banc de sa table, le visage cramoisi, curieusement honteux, comme si c'était lui qui avait fait quelque chose de stupide et non le reste du monde. Et ils continuèrent de rire. Durant tout le temps qu'il prit pour engloutir son petit-déjeuner, Harry put entendre leurs remarques, incisives et assourdissantes comme le tintement des cintres contre le métal.

"Tu penses que c'est vrai qu'il a essayé de se tuer ?" fut lancé aussi fort que possible, pour qu'il entende.

"Potter, Snape a vu ta teub ?"

Puis, de Draco Malfoy : "Psychopathe."

Harry se stoppa, la bouche à moitié pleine et haussa les sourcils dans sa direction, savourant durant un instant l'idée de pouvoir lui dire : "Tout est fini. Ton maître est en train de mourir." Néanmoins, cela n'aurait vraiment pas bien passé. Il laissa tomber son regard sur son assiette et le moment passa.

"Ils sont plus stupides maintenant que lorsque j'étais le supposé héritier de Serpentard," commenta-t-il, agacé.

"Eh bien..." fit Hermione avec résignation. "Personne n'a été tué cette fois, alors je suppose qu'ils se comportent avec moins de sérieux."

Regard noir. "Hermione, _j'étais_ en train d'être tué. J'ai atterri..." il fit une pause. "J'ai atterri sur quelque chose de mou."

"Okay," répondit-elle avec incertitude. "Très bien."

Ron renifla et du porridge rentra dans son nez, ce qui lui provoqua une quinte de toux. "Ouais, comme si, Harry. Comme si tu pouvais _sauter de la tour d'Astronomie_."

Alors qu'il se mettait à ricaner, Hermione sourit faiblement et se tourna vers lui, l'air perplexe, attendant une explication. Elle arborait simplement un sourire raide. Harry ne ressentit aucunement le besoin de s'excuser pour la nuit dernière, ni ne fut mû par le désir de s'expliquer.

Puis, à sa grande horreur, il vit par-dessus l'épaule de Hermione que Ginny approchait, une hésitation inhabituelle peinte sur son visage. Harry sauta sur ses pieds et s'enfuit comme s'il avait une bombe attachée à son dos. Sa sortie fut beaucoup moins remarquée que son entrée mais il y avait encore suffisamment de rires provenant des Gryffondors pour qu'il se mette à les détester.

S'appuyant contre le mur du couloir, à bout de souffle, Harry se demanda pourquoi les gens paraissaient toujours trouver cela si drôle quand quelqu'un essayait de se faire du mal. Il lui semblait que c'était à eux de devoir fournir des explications.

.

Avant Métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall le prit de nouveau à part, à son grand dam, et lui tendit sa baguette.

"Le professeur Snape l'a prise quand il l'a trouvée en haut de la tour d'Astronomie," dit-elle froidement. "Il a également trouvé votre cape d'invisibilité, qui, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ne vous sera certainement pas rendue..."

"Mais, Professeur..."

"Taisez-vous, M. Potter ! Quand le Directeur reviendra demain, c'est lui qui aura le dernier mot mais vu les problèmes que vous avez causés la nuit dernière, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous laisser refaire quelque chose de possiblement pire. J'espère sincèrement que vous pourrez vous expliquer auprès du professeur Dumbledore."

Harry avait la meilleure explication de tous les temps à lui fournir donc il ne fut pas très intimidé par cette menace. Il était cependant extrêmement préoccupé par le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal prévu cet après-midi, pendant lequel Snape allait probablement faire quelque chose d'épouvantable. Ce serait probablement une meilleure idée de sécher, de voler de la nourriture via Dobby, puis de ramener à Voldemort sa plume et son parchemin. Il nota à quel point c'était typique de Poudlard que la perspective d'un cours de DCFM lui donne envie de trouver refuge auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

.

"Tu es revenu", lança Voldie. Son air lugubre s'accordait parfaitement avec les nuages de plomb dans le ciel.

"Tu ne voulais pas ?"

"Si," admit-il à contrecœur. Il gesticula bruyamment dans son nid de fougères. "Tu m'as manqué."

"Quand ?" répondit Harry d'un air ahuri, présupposant que le mage noir n'avait pas réussi à lui lancer un projectile au final.

"Pendant que tu étais parti. J'étais tout seul."

"Hum."

Voldemort tourna maintenant de grands yeux rouges bouleversés dans sa direction et prononça doucement d'une voix rauque, "Je ne veux pas mourir, Harry, la corne me tue. Et les cauchemars, Seigneur, les cauchemars..."

Harry était disposé à croire qu'il aurait dû réfléchir à l'aspect peu souhaitable de la mort avant de se décider à tuer les parents des autres. C'est ce qu'il lui dit et Voldemort le gratifia d'un regard blessé.

"Il est trop tard pour l'inimitié, beaucoup trop tard. Je suis en train de mourir, mon garçon. Viens par ici un instant, je ne veux pas mourir seul," murmura-t-il.

Harry pensa que c'était ridiculement mélodramatique, mais s'approcha avec réticence du nid et commença à s'agenouiller. Il était à mi-chemin lorsqu'une voix aiguë cria : "Ah ! Essst-ce que cccc'est lui ? Tuer un aussssi beau garçççon, tu dois être fou !"

Une petite vipère rampa hors des fougères et se positionna sur ses genoux. Harry la fixa, déconcerté, alors que Voldemort l'observait avec un air de profonde exaspération. "Classique, Potter. Même les fichus serpents sont de ton côté."

"Tu essayais de me tuer ?" questionna Harry, alors qu'il comprenait enfin. Cette perspective était alarmante, mais extrêmement rassurante. Un Voldemort aux tendances meurtrières était, après tout, beaucoup plus normal qu'un Voldemort faisant des déclarations d'amour. Il s'assit en tailleur et laissa la vipère, qui siffla avec appréciation, se blottir contre lui.

"J'en ai une vingtaine ici avec moi," fit remarquer le mage noir alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même dans son nid. Plusieurs voix serpentesques approuvèrent en chœur. "Ils se nichent généralement contre le mur Sud pour profiter du soleil, mais la nuit, ils ont décidé qu'il faisait plus chaud ici."

"Il fait assssez froid pour geler les tesssticules d'un humain," reconnut la vipère.

"C'est mignon que tu sympathises avec des serpents," déclara Harry avec admiration.

"Je préfère leur compagnie à celle des humains."

"Sauf si tu fais ça pour pouvoir en posséder un quand tu seras mort."

Cette déclaration sembla causer à Voldemort un certain désarroi. "Posséder l'un d'entre eux ? Que veux-tu dire, mon garçon ?"

"Oui, quoi ?" entonnèrent les serpents.

"Je pensais que c'était ce que tu avais fait en Arménie. Quand tu n'avais pas de corps."

Pause. "Eh bien, j'ai un corps maintenant, alors pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?"

Après une longue série d'erreurs verbales, ils établirent finalement que la situation dans laquelle Voldemort se trouvait n'était _pas_ la même que celle d'il y a des années, quand il avait essayé de tuer Harry. Après la mort de son corps, il n'allait pas dériver tel un esprit sans enveloppe et sans but; il serait bel et bien mort, détruit avec ses Horcruxes car la corne de licorne détenait un pouvoir antagoniste au sien.

"Est-ce l'amour ?" demanda Harry.

"Un jour, tu laisseras tomber cette ridicule conception du 'bien' et du 'mal'. Les licornes possèdent un pouvoir qui ne réagit pas bien avec le mien, c'est tout."

"Bien."

"C'est très loin d'être bien. Cela signifie que je meurs."

Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était un problème et le fit remarquer. S'ensuivit une joute verbale qui se termina brusquement lorsque Voldemort cria trop fort, ce qui fit vibrer la corne. Il y eut un long silence pendant que ce dernier, paralysé, grimaçait de souffrance avant que Harry ne le rejoigne car la douleur voyageait à travers leur connexion mentale. Finalement, celui-ci devint suspicieux et commença à profondément s'ennuyer, puis sa bonne nature le rattrapa au dernier moment et il se mit à masser les épaules de Voldemort.

"J'ai ta plume et ton parchemin."

"Quelle plume et quel parchemin ?"

"Tu les avais demandés. Et le professeur Dumbledore revient demain."

Voldemort regarda Harry comme César avait regardé Brutus.

"Comment ça, petit merdeux. Tu ne donneras pas à ce vieux bouc l'opportunité de se réjouir."

Eh bien, s'il allait mourir de toute façon, bien sûr, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'intérêt. "Je dois lui dire _quelque chose_ ," objecta Harry d'un ton plaintif.

"Alors dis-lui que tu as décidé de courir nu dans les jardins de Poudlard ! Dis-lui que tu l'as fait pour un pari ! Dis-lui que tu rendais visite à ton amant secret à Pré-au-Lard ! Dis-lui _n'importe quoi_ , mais NE LUI DIS PAS POUR MOI !"

Il ne sut que répondre à ça.

"Tu me crois quand je te dis que je suis en train de mourir ? Que tout sera fini au plus tard dans quelques jours ?"

"Oui."

"Qui est le professeur que tu aimes le moins, gamin ?"

Harry se demanda par où commencer. Il décida de ne pas le faire attendre et choisit au hasard, "Ombrage".

"Et si pendant que tu es allongé en train de mourir, tragiquement empalé sur une dent de basilic, le jeune Malfoy se pointe et te baragouine des inepties pendant un moment puis décide (pour ton propre bien, évidemment) de t'emmener voir le professeur Ombrage ?"

Harry comprit où il voulait en venir. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le détestes à ce point."

"J'étais un étudiant brillant."

"Je parie qu'il était un professeur génial," affirma Harry avec colère.

"Ce n'était pas le cas."

"Tu peux dire ça. Juste parce que tu n'as pas pu le berner comme le reste des enseignants."

"Pas seulement à cause de ça."

"Pourquoi es-tu venu chercher toi-même les crins de licorne ? Si Ollivander les voulait, il aurait pu aller les chercher lui-même putain."

"J'avais besoin de sang et de corne en poudre. Tu dois tuer la licorne pour les obtenir."

"Oh. Et Ollivander est incapable de tuer une licorne, c'est ça ?"

"Peut-être as-tu oublié la malédiction ?"

"La malédiction ? Oh, le..."

"La plupart des sorciers sont faibles. Peu d'entre eux accepteraient de se prendre une petite malédiction ou deux en échange de pouvoir."

"Je ne sais pas," répondit distraitement Harry.

"Qui plus est, il n'est pas vierge."

Pause.

"Mmh... Je ne savais pas que c'était les hommes vierges que les licornes appréciaient. Je pensais que c'était les filles."

"Peu importe, il n'y a pas de différence."

"Oh. Euh... hm. Hum. Tu sais, ça semble un peu bizarre."

"Quoi donc ? Être vierge à soixante-neuf ans ?"

"Eh bien, oui. Et tu étais tellement beau quand tu étais Tom Riddle, j'aurais cru qu'il y aurait eu la queue."

"C'était le cas. Que des abrutis ! Tu peux encore plus tirer profit d'eux quand tu es un allumeur. Il y a quelques avantages magiques à être vierge, comme pouvoir attirer les licornes évidemment et je voulais continuer d'en bénéficier."

"Quel âge avais-tu quand tu as décidé ça ?" demanda Harry, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles.

"Dix ou onze ans, je suppose."

Pendant qu'il digérait l'information, Voldemort annonça : "Tu peux me sauver, tu sais."

"Quoi ? Tu as dit que c'était mortel !"

"C'EST mortel," rétorqua-t-il agacé, "à moins que tu me pardonnes et m'invites à te posséder."

"Me posséder ! Pourquoi voudrais-je que tu me possèdes ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je peux par contre te donner plein de raisons pour lesquelles je voudrais te posséder, si tu veux."

"Te pardonner ? Te pardonner pour quoi ?"

"Tout."

"Tout !"

"Absolument tout ce que j'ai fait."

"Et, en récompense, j'aurais ta face collée à l'arrière de mon crâne ?"

"Non, tu m'auras dans ton corps en entier. Je l'ai déjà fait."

"Tu... Quoi ?! Quand ?"

"Au Ministère de la Magie, l'été dernier. Seulement pour quelques secondes, cependant."

Harry répliqua froidement, "Tu veux parler de cette chose qui fait plus mal que tout ce qui a pu me faire mal dans ma satanée vie ?"

"Ça t'a fait mal ?" répondit Voldemort. "J'aurais en effet supposé que oui. Opposition de deux forces magiques encore une fois."

"Et tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je fasse ça ?" protesta Harry. "Ça fait plus mal que l'Endoloris. Donne-moi une raison pour laquelle je ferais ça pendant tout ce temps, peut-être pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que tu récupères un autre corps."

Voldemort lui sourit, rit et replongea rapidement dans l'agonie lorsque la corne bougea dans son corps. Il se tordit de douleur pendant un moment, une larme solitaire glissant sur sa joue et siffla : "Je pourrais te mentir et te dire que je serai purifié, Potter, transformé en un homme bon mais je doute que tu te laisserais avoir par ça. Je veux vivre, gamin. J'aime être en vie autant qu'autrui et beaucoup plus que toi. Je n'ai pas d'autres raisons."

"Tu ne devrais pas rire autant," prononça sévèrement Harry. "Ça empire ton état."

"Il est trop tard. Ce n'est plus important maintenant."

Le jeune sorcier détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, car Voldemort fixait le loch avec une mine grincheuse. Les lumières de Poudlard se reflétaient dans l'eau des lacs jumeaux, ce qu'il trouva particulièrement captivant. Puis il lui vint à l'esprit que la raison pour laquelle Voldie était lui-même venu tuer une licorne n'était pas lié à un souci de commodité ou de compétence, mais plutôt à son affection pour Poudlard et son désir de revoir les lieux. Cela rendit Harry furieux au point qu'il traversa le cottage avec frustration et donna des coups de pied dans des pierres.

" _Qu'est_ -ce que tu fiches ?" proféra le mage noir dès son retour. "Est-ce une autre de tes étranges façons de t'autodétruire ?"

Harry fut extrêmement offensé que son respect pour les plus beaux sentiments de Voldemort reçoive une réponse aussi ingrate. De plus, il soupçonnait que c'était encore une de ces railleries sur le suicide/l'auto-mutilation, ce qui était effectivement le cas.

"SEIGNEUR !" s'exclama-t-il. "Pas toi aussi !"

"Eh bien ? _Pourquoi_ voudrais-tu te tuer ? La mort arrive suffisamment vite. Quel genre de fou souhaiterait hâter le processus ?"

"Le genre de fou qui ne veut plus être en vie," articula Harry entre ses dents.

"Comment la vie peut-elle être aussi repoussante ? J'ai vu des amputés dans des abris anti-bombes avec une plus grande volonté de vivre que toi !"

Harry énuméra rapidement toutes les choses qui avaient pourri sa vie; pour la plupart bien sûr, Voldemort en était le responsable. Ils commencèrent un nouveau concert de cris, qui s'atténua rapidement.

"Tu ne penses pas soudainement à la mort," énonça-t-il avec colère. "Tu as juste besoin de le faire. C'est juste... une sensation, comme avoir faim."

"Avoir faim ! Avoir faim de la mort ?"

"C'est toi le Mangemort, pas moi."

Voldemort s'énerva et cita une phrase de Lénine si indiciblement banale que Harry ressentit le frisson de la mort jusque dans ses os. Il répondit par une citation encore pire de Nietzche, et ils se jetèrent des platitudes et autres clichés à un volume sonore sans arrêt croissant, ce qui leur fit perdre la moitié du temps qu'il leur restait.

.

Harry s'allongea dans son lit ce soir-là et fixa les tentures rouges et dorées. Son retour à l'école avait été cataclysmique et le professeur McGonagall l'avait carrément interdit de quitter le château, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Ce fut en partie parce qu'il était très confus, mais surtout parce qu'il s'endormait sur place. Il avait grimpé les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir et s'était endormi avec ses vêtements.

Puis il y eut des rêves, complètement insensés et frustrants; un théâtre de banlieue dans lequel des personnages presque étrangement reconnaissables parlaient frénétiquement derrière des masques en bois déformés, et Harry retournait de plus en plus vite des cartes grises, essayant de trouver celle qui avait le bon motif; au début il échoua, puis le rêve changea et il réussit finalement à trouver la bonne carte. Il pénétra dans la Forêt Interdite qui n'était pas vraiment une forêt, juste des arbres peints sur un fond en carton. Sauf que tout s'avéra être une mascarade car Voldemort était déjà mort, couché dans la neige, livide et immobile.

Puis Harry fut réveillé par une terrible douleur provoquée par ce même homme qui essayait de bouger, et dut rester immobile pendant une minute jusqu'à ce que ses entrailles reviennent plus ou moins à la normale. Avec la douleur et le rêve encore frais dans son esprit, il se rendit compte pour la première fois que Voldemort allait vraiment mourir; il y avait toutes sortes de choses qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire et le fait qu'il était un Seigneur des Ténèbres malfaisant n'allait pas le rendre moins mort que Cédric Diggory ou Sirius. Harry se souvint avec du retard qu'il était en plus pathologiquement terrorisé par la mort, ce qui ne devait clairement pas l'aider beaucoup.

Les tentures du lit paraissaient plutôt vieilles. Le jeune sorcier se questionna sur leur longévité, sans doute pas plus de cinquante ans. Quand bien même, il y avait eu des générations entières d'étudiants de Poudlard qui avaient fait à peu près les mêmes choses que lui, dans le même environnement que lui et c'est cela qui donnait une illusion de continuité; quand en vérité tout pouvait vous être retiré du jour au lendemain comme, par exemple, si vous vous tenez sous une tour et que quelqu'un vous tombait tragiquement dessus.

Et le professeur Dumbledore qui revenait demain...

Combien restait-il de temps à Voldemort ? se demanda Harry. Peut-être suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il emmène Dumbledore le voir. Le voir ? Le tuer, très probablement, le conduire au Ministère ou quelque chose d'aussi terrible. Eh bien, il savait que Dumbledore ne laisserait personne être Embrassé, mais quand même. Voldie ne serait pas très content.

Puis il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait encore rien dit à personne, à Hermione et Ron, ou même le professeur McGonagall ? Il repoussa cette question et se concentra sur le plus important : était-ce cette combinaison suicide-empalement qui l'avait rendu fou ? Mais Harry prit conscience qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser non plus car cela le rendait honteux, alors il retomba dans sa confusion et décida que tuer Voldemort n'était pas ce qui aurait dû être prévu. Il avait anticipé, planifié, souhaité le tuer, croyant que ce serait la solution à tous ses problèmes et maintenant qu'il avait fait ça par accident, il se retrouvait tout autant perdu.

.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin et souhaita immédiatement que non. Il resta couché et dressa une liste de raisons pour lesquelles il ne devrait pas se lever, à savoir : devoir supporter des insultes random de presque tout le monde, avoir des ennuis pour ne pas avoir fait ses devoirs, devoir supporter des explosions de douleur émanant de Voldemort mais serait dans l'impossibilité de dire à quiconque pourquoi il souffrait, Ginny pourrait le voir, et il était de mauvaise humeur. Ensuite, il dressa une liste de raisons pour lesquelles il devrait se lever, qui se lit comme suit :

Malgré tout, il se leva et erra tristement d'un endroit à un autre, essayant de ne pas crier chaque fois que Voldemort bougeait.

Une seule chose pouvait aggraver la situation à ce stade, à savoir :

"... probablement à cause de Potter," ricana une voix masculine.

"Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de lui pour ça," dit une autre voix d'un ton bien peu convaincant et _bon dieu_ , c'était Cho Chang, "c'est un problème très sérieux."

"Eh bien peut-être, mais quand ça concerne Potter, non," déclara Marietta Edgecombe avec dédain et vu qu'ils ne faisaient que passer, le silence retomba.

Harry saisit son visage avec sa main droite et essaya de l'arracher. Légèrement surpris, cela fonctionna cette fois-ci, de la peau se détacha de sa joue avec un bruit de succion puis pendit sur sa mâchoire, du sang dégoulinant partout. Il voulait courir après les Serdaigles et leur crier "combien de fois une personne doit tenter de se suicider avant que vous ne preniez ça au sérieux ?", mais il estima que ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Qui plus est, il avait déjà suffisamment blablaté philosophie avec Voldemort et ceci ne les avait pas menés très loin. Il était temps de passer à autre chose, décida Harry, et il se précipita vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour au final se diriger tout droit vers Ron et Neville qui marchaient en direction de la tour Gryffondor afin de découvrir pourquoi il n'était pas en cours de Sortilèges.

"Est-ce que vous savez si Dumbledore est de retour ?" s'écria-t-il avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit.

"Non," répondit Ron, si pâle qu'il ressemblait à un dalmatien roux. "Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il y a du sang—"

"Oh ouais," dit-il distraitement; les entrailles de Voldemort venaient tout juste d'être prises de spasmes particulièrement désagréables. "J'ai essayé de retirer mon visage."

S'ensuivit l'habituelle césure tragique (2), puis Ron eut un rire nerveux, son ton sur la même octave que celui d'un castrat. Neville ne rit pas. Il avait l'air horrifié.

"Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es différent. C'est comme si tu étais sous Imperium ou... que tu étais... tu étais..." Il déglutit de façon très visible et prononça distinctement, "fou."

C'était la première fois depuis trois jours que quelqu'un disait quelque chose de sensé. Harry observa Neville avec étonnement, le prit dans ses bras et dit en essayant de repousser une montée de larmes, "c'est une bonne chose que tu sois là, Neville."

Le dénommé parut sidéré, peut-être que personne ne lui avait jamais dit que c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit là. L'autre explication devait être qu'il était loin d'être content de se faire enlacer par un Harry perdant son sang.

"Tout va bien, mon pote," affirma Ron, qui était toujours pâle mais était parvenu à se ressaisir. Il tapota son épaule. "Va à l'infirmerie, on soignera ton visage. McGonagall viendra te voir et te préviendra quand Dumbledore sera de retour, elle s'est mise dans tous ses états (3)."

Cela aurait pu marcher, sauf qu'à ce moment-là, la cloche sonna, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit brusquement et la classe complète de sixième année sortit dans le couloir avant de se figer à la vue d'un Harry Potter au visage mutilé, collé à Neville Londubat (littéralement, alors que le sang séchait) pendant que Ron Weasley leur tapotait le dos. Il y eut un long silence stupéfait, pendant lequel Ron espéra secrètement que les étudiants n'allaient pas faire ce qu'il craignait. Puis, avec une inévitable fatalité, ils explosèrent tous de rire.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'écrire une thèse sur pourquoi il était fou, ou pourquoi Ron ne l'était pas, ou pourquoi cela aurait pu être lui, Harry, qui avait été torturé jusqu'à la folie à la place des parents de Neville (parce qu'après tout, personne ne pouvait savoir) ou ce qu'était la folie, ou ce qu'était la santé mentale, ou pourquoi cette dernière l'avait soudainement quitté sans avertissement. Il ne pouvait que penser au fait qu'il devait sortir d'ici par le chemin le plus rapide possible, s'éloigner autant que possible des gens qui trouvaient ça drôle.

Harry se racla la gorge. "Vous semblez croire," déclara-t-il aux étudiants hilares, "que je ne le pense pas vraiment, que tout ceci est une grosse blague. Ce n'est pas le cas. Et vous semblez aussi croire que c'est drôle. Alors qu'absolument pas."

Il y avait une fenêtre.

.

Harry vola dans les airs pour la seconde et dernière fois, semant encore du sang derrière lui, puis pensa à quel point c'était étrange de mourir face au soleil au lieu du crépuscule; mais, merde, comme c'était incroyable. Ce sentiment le fit exulter alors qu'il chutait toujours et encore, se demandant vaguement à quel point cela ferait mal quand il atteindrait le sol, puis quelque chose de gigantesque le frappa très fort dans les bras et le ventre, le fit tournoyer dans les airs à plusieurs reprises avant de le balancer douloureusement sur l'herbe.

Harry resta allongé sur le dos, le souffle coupé pendant plusieurs secondes; le ciel était d'un bleu lapis-lazuli anormalement vif, le soleil irradiait une chaleur très forte, et c'est tout ce qu'il remarqua durant ce terrible instant suspendu dans le temps avant que ses poumons ne recommencent à fonctionner. Puis une branche apparut dans son champ de vision et le gifla, et c'est ainsi que le jeune sorcier se rendit finalement compte qu'il avait été rattrapé par le saule cogneur. Il ne semblait toujours pas l'apprécier davantage depuis qu'il lui avait foncé dedans avec une voiture, alors il commença à fuir très lentement en rampant jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite, avec l'espoir qu'il réussirait bientôt à respirer de nouveau. Le saule cogneur secoua ses branches dans sa direction comme pour dire "bon débarras."

Harry, hébété, tourna en rond dans la forêt pendant un certain temps sans vraiment savoir son emplacement ni sa destination. Il ne retrouva ses esprits que lorsqu'il entendit des coups rapides et des secousses de branches. Harry réalisa enfin qu'il devait s'enfuir mais il n'avait plus vraiment le temps, alors ce fut avec beaucoup de chance que le mystérieux venu s'avéra être Hagrid qui fredonnait joyeusement.

"Harry !" s'exclama-t-il en arrêtant immédiatement de chantonner et en lâchant sa botte de navets par terre. "Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? On dirait qu'un dragon t'est passé d'ssus !"

"McGonagall m'a dit de faire ça," répondit vaguement le dénommé, ne remarquant pas qu'il répondait à une question complètement différente. "Elle a dit qu'elle en avait marre que je me mutile donc je dois faire six fois le tour du château." Il était plutôt impressionné par sa propre capacité à mentir.

"Tu n'devrais pas être dehors couvert de sang, Harry," dit fermement Hagrid. "L'odeur va attirer toutes sortes de bêtes, et certaines d'entre elles sont dangereuses. Tu veux qu'on aille à ma cabane ?"

"Oh non, j'ai encore trois tours à faire, mais s'il te plaît, montre-moi comment sortir de la forêt."

"Très bien," (choix de réponse qui était discutable) "mais tu dois aller voir Mme Pomfresh tout de suite après, pour qu'elle inspecte ça. C'est pas beau à voir."

Harry aida Hagrid à rassembler ses navets et ils cheminèrent tous deux à travers la forêt dans un silence appréciable, Hagrid parce qu'il aimait la compagnie de Harry et ce dernier car son esprit était totalement vide. Soudain, son cerveau se réactiva et il demanda d'une voix innocente : "Est-ce que tout va bien dans la forêt, Hagrid ?"

"Oh, pas trop mal, Harry, pas trop mal, étant donné qu'une licorne a été tuée," répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Je ne connais aucune bête qui tue des licornes. Ça sent mauvais, très mauvais."

"J'ai entendu dire que si une créature maléfique se fait encorner par une licorne, elle mourra trois jours après."

"Vraiment ?" fit Hagrid avec surprise. "Encorner ? Comment tu finis encorné par une licorne ?"

"Tu sais, transpercé par sa corne."

"Oui, mais comment ? Ce sont des créatures pacifiques. 'N'attaquent jamais."

"Oh. Est-ce que ça veut dire que ce n'est pas vrai alors ?"

"Oh, c'est probablement vrai. Toutes les parties d'une licorne sont magiques, Harry. Le sang, la crinière... Et les créatures maléfiques ne les aiment pas. Tu ferais mieux de demander à Firenze quand même car je ne connais pas grand chose sur le bien et le mal. Je sais juste que rien ne tue habituellement les licornes et s'il y en a une qui est morte, c'est un sacré mauvais signe."

Firenze. C'était à lui qu'il aurait dû demander conseil. Harry retint l'impulsion de se frapper le visage, il avait assez souffert pour le moment. Oh, eh bien, c'était trop tard pour maintenant et d'ailleurs, Firenze était trop... ennuyeux. Ils quittèrent les arbres et débouchèrent sur le parc du château.

"Merci, Hagrid," dit Harry. "Maintenant, où devais-je aller déjà ? Oh, ouais, là-bas," et il se dirigea vers Voldemort avec Hagrid lui faisant signe de la main sous le ciel éclatant, comme si ses navets abîmés étaient son seul problème.

Harry se dirigea vers le cottage en empruntant un chemin qu'il ne reconnut pas. Le ciel contrastait avec les crosses de fougère vert-citron et les digitales aux couleurs criardes; le terrain humide relâchait de fines volutes de vapeur sous le soleil. Harry enleva sa robe d'extérieur et la coinça sous son bras. Les abeilles bourdonnaient.

Il avait essayé de se tuer deux fois. Il se focalisa sur ce problème. Il avait essayé de se tuer deux fois et les deux fois, il avait été sauvé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il vivant ? Si son seul but dans la vie était de tuer Voldemort, alors il aurait tout aussi bien pu être tué lors de la première chute, n'est-ce pas ? Voldie serait toujours en train de mourir.

Et ce dernier avait été étrangement aimable, avec le seul petit pépin qu'il essayait toujours parfois de le tuer (et que tous ses amis et professeurs avaient soudainement perdu la tête). Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était en train de mourir. Cela devait ébranler l'esprit. Oh, et il avait besoin que Harry le sauve. Tellement bizarre; il était soudainement devenu le potentiel sauveur de Voldemort à la place d'être celui de tous les autres. Ils ne semblaient pourtant pas beaucoup penser à lui à l'instant.

Harry essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire mais cela s'avéra impossible. Le soleil était chaud, l'air humide et chaque endroit du chemin qu'il avait emprunté respirait la vie. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment prendre une décision logique, et son esprit revenait sans cesse au fait qu'il semblait toujours être récompensé pour avoir accompli des choses incroyablement dangereuses. Ce qu'il savait faire de mieux était de se sacrifier.

.

"Que t'est-il arrivé ?" s'enquit Voldemort avec surprise.

"Que m'est-il arrivé ?" répéta Harry, déconcerté avant de réaliser qu'il était une fois de plus couvert de boue et de bleus, sans compter que la peau de sa joue pendait toujours. "Oh. Ça. Je me suis écorché le visage parce que ce sont tous des connards." Il s'assit. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont tous décidé de me faire chier."

"Je sais. C'est parce que tu es gay."

"C'est FAUX !" rétorqua-t-il avec véhémence.

"Oh, vraiment, Potter, qui s'en soucie ? Dès qu'ils appelleront les psychiatres, tu seras au pays des merveilles. Sinon, j'ai été psychanalysé dans les années trente."

"Quoi ? À l'orphelinat ?"

"Ils avaient suffisamment peur de moi pour que les autorités éducatives déboursent de l'argent," dit Voldie avec dédain. "Ils pensaient que je pourrais devenir un psychopathe s'ils ne s'occupaient pas de mon cas."

"Cela ne semble pas avoir très bien fonctionné."

"Ils ne veulent rien faire d'utile médicalement parlant, Potter. C'est une bataille de volonté comme tout le reste. Feras-tu ce qu'ils veulent que tu fasses, ou l'inverse ? C'est ton problème. Tu voudrais pouvoir satisfaire tout le monde. Sauf que cela n'arrive jamais."

Harry se demanda s'il était sage d'utiliser Voldemort comme thérapeute et découvrit qu'il s'en fichait. "Je pensais que je les rendais heureux," dit-il misérablement. "Ils ne semblent pas vouloir que je sois mort mais ils ne veulent pas de moi vivant non plus."

"Il y a quelqu'un ici à qui cela ne le dérangerait pas que tu le rendes heureux," énonça Voldemort, les crocs luisants.

Harry ignora ses insinuations et tripota quelques fougères. "Je n'ai rien dit à Dumbledore."

"Bien. Je peux mourir en paix."

Harry retint son souffle. "Alors tu penses que tu vas mourir."

"Je _vais_ mourir, à moins que tu ne me pardonnes et me laisses te posséder mais les chances sont franchement assez faibles."

"Est-ce que tu vas essayer de me tuer à nouveau ?... Où sont passés les serpents ?"

"Ils sont tous partis bronzer, et non."

Harry sentit qu'une conversation non désirée allait arriver alors il dit : "Attention. Ne bouge pas."

"Oh oui. Merci. Tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider... ah voilà. Et pourrais-tu m'enlever de ces fougères ? Je commence à avoir trop chaud."

Harry le souleva et le posa avec précaution sur un nouveau lit de fougères. Voldie s'installa confortablement comme une poule sur son nid. "Je comprends tout maintenant, Potter. 'Un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore', hein ? C'est vrai, même si je ne sais rien au final, bien que ce soit justement le point. Tu es l'Élu. J'ai terminé tous mes calculs," exposa-t-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la plume et du parchemin qui reposaient au sol, "et cela ne fait aucun doute."

"Calculs ?" répéta Harry qui ramassa le parchemin et découvrit que chaque parcelle de feuille était couverte d'équations effroyablement ennuyeuses notées avec une écriture effroyablement petite. Il frissonna rien qu'en regardant ça.

"Oui. Tu as pris Arithmancie ? Ou Divination ?"

"Divination. C'est surtout des conneries."

"Eh bien, il n'y a pas de place pour le doute ici, Potter. Ce matin, le ciel était plutôt dégagé et je n'ai jamais vu Vénus aussi brillante. Tu m'as vaincu. Par accident," Voldemort gloussa comme un soufflet perforé. "L'Élu. C'est quand tu m'as dit que tu essayais juste de te suicider que j'ai eu mes premiers soupçons. Personne ne saute d'une tour et atterrit sur son pire ennemi et une licorne. Le destin l'a voulu ainsi, les étoiles ont parlé."

Harry s'agenouilla à côté du nid de fougères et enfonça son visage sous l'aisselle du mage noir. Après quelques instants, il commença à tapoter son épaule et Voldemort caressa en retour l'arrière de sa tête.

Harry espéra que cette performance donnerait l'impression qu'il était submergé par l'émotion. Cela lui semblait plutôt étrange mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu penser sur le coup pour cacher son visage de Voldemort et ainsi se protéger de la Légilimancie. Il doutait énormément que les caprices du destin l'avaient fait atterrir sur lui. Cela aurait pu être le cas une fois, mais pas deux. Atterrir sur le saule cogneur lui avait fait repenser à l'école primaire quand, poursuivi par le gang de Dudley, il s'était soudainement retrouvé perché sur un toit. C'était de la magie spontanée, rien de plus. Quand il avait sauté, sa magie avait automatiquement essayé de le sauver en le faisant atterrir sur quelque chose de mou. Enfin, pas _mou_ , mais voilà, il était vivant.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que Voldie le sache. En parlant de ça, il ne savait plus quoi faire de lui. Cet homme qui allait mourir juste parce que les étoiles l'avaient ordonné, sans parler du fait qu'il avait passé son avant-dernier jour sur Terre à griffonner vingt-sept pages d'équations pour prouver que c'était inéluctable ? C'était la mort par les maths.

La poitrine du mage noir était étonnamment chaude.

.

Harry se réveilla un peu plus tard et il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormi. Voldemort ronflait bruyamment. Harry se dégagea de lui et traversa la colline. Il prit un chemin éloigné de la zone rocailleuse avant d'errer sans but en revenant vers le cottage.

Au bord de la digue se trouvaient plusieurs petits os et crânes de rongeurs. Harry en prit quelques-uns et les assembla. Leur blancheur lui rappela aussitôt Voldemort et il jeta quelques coups d'œil dans sa direction en essayant de ne pas ricaner. Bientôt, l'alignement d'os mesura environ trente centimètres de long; il formait un petit squelette d'os blancs craquelés, lavés par la pluie écossaise.

Il déplaça quelques fougères et découvrit soudain une colonie de choses pour le moins singulières, lisses, fines et de forme irrégulière. Elles ressemblaient à des pommes de terre fraîchement nettoyées, ce qu'elles n'étaient manifestement pas. Peut-être des champignons alors, de jeunes coprins noir d'encre, peut-être ? Bien sûr que non, pas la bonne saison. Il fallut quelques instants avant que Harry ne se décide à les toucher. Il saisit les coquilles brisées qui avaient relâché des serpents nouveau-nés et les identifia comme des œufs de serpents d'herbe datant de l'année dernière. Dans quelques semaines, lorsque toutes les parades nuptiales se seront terminées au même titre que la vie de Voldemort, c'était ce que pondraient les serpents femelles.

Harry fixa les coquilles d'œufs pendant un certain temps et se demanda pourquoi il avait les larmes aux yeux, et prenait soin de cacher sa tristesse à Voldemort. Les coquilles étaient si _petites_ et elles libéraient pourtant des serpents d'herbe entiers et vivants, minuscules, vigoureux et souples; certaines étaient recouvertes d'une quantité assez importante de terre qui, comme des nuages sales dans le ciel bleu, ne faisait que souligner leur blancheur.

Elle lui rappelèrent également la tête de Voldemort.

Cinq minutes plus tard, celui-ci commença à gesticuler et à marmonner dans son sommeil alors qu'il sentait une série de chatouillements sur sa jambe, son torse et son visage. Puis les chatouilles devinrent des picotements et il se renfrogna, ouvrit les yeux et lâcha un cri perçant, suivi d'un grognement hilare tandis qu'il découvrait le petit squelette qui dansait sur son torse.

"Comment l'as-tu fabriqué ?" dit-il avec amusement tandis qu'il observait la créature pencher sa tête d'un côté en agitant avec enthousiasme sa petite main osseuse.

"Des os de rat et un œuf de serpent," répondit Harry en gloussant. "C'est toi."

Voldemort lâcha malgré lui un grognement amusé. "Tu as une langue bien cruelle, mon garçon."

Le squelette sembla le fixer pendant un moment puis s'assit dos à lui et serra doucement ses jambes contre sa poitrine, blessé, l'image même de la misère. Voldemort découvrit que même avec une corne de licorne malmenant ses entrailles, rire en valait la peine.

Quand la lance de feu eut quitté ses boyaux, Harry retourna se coller sous son aisselle et arracha quelques morceaux de fougères. Le petit squelette dansa et joua sur le mur en ruine, puis une vipère se pointa et commença à lui faire la conversation.

"Comment je t'invite à me posséder ?" s'enquit-il.

"Tu dois d'abord me pardonner. _Ego te absolvo_."

"Et après ?"

"'Viens à l'intérieur de moi'."

"C'est tout ?"

Le rire de Voldemort ressembla cette fois-ci à la secousse d'une boîte de conserve remplie de billes.

"Je _veux_ te pardonner," affirma Harry qui joua tristement avec du lichen avant de dire : "Je veux désespérément te pardonner mais je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Parce que tu penses que ça va t'aider à te pardonner," répondit Voldemort, désintéressé, comme si c'était évident. "Tu penses que tu es une personne pire que moi. Tu veux te punir car tu es gay."

"JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !"

"Et peut-être que tu veux me sauver de moi-même," conclut-il.

"Vraiment ? Est-ce que je peux te sauver en échange de toi qui arrêtes de faire tous tes trucs maléfiques ?"

"Non, le pardon doit être inconditionnel. Cela ne peut pas être marchandé car ça signifierait que tu ne me le donnes pas de bon gré, sans contrepartie."

"Mais tu es en train de mourir de toute façon, alors ça reste une faveur."

"Je ne suis pas convaincu."

"Mais je te sauve de toi-même volontairement, alors... peux-tu faire un serment inviolable ?"

"Non. Nous aurions besoin d'une troisième personne."

"Nous pourrions utiliser l'un des serpents."

"La troisième personne," répondit Voldemort en levant les yeux au ciel, "doit tenir une baguette et les serpents n'ont pas de mains."

"Fais un... serment magique, alors."

"Je pense que tu voulais dire un serment de sorcier sauf qu'il est possible de le briser."

Harry retira tous les morceaux de fougère tombés sur son maillot et jeta un œil au petit squelette. Il chevauchait maintenant le dos de la vipère alors que le destrier reptilien se déplaçait de long en large sur le mur. Enfin, il dit : "Retour à la case départ alors."

"Je te devrais une dette de vie plutôt conséquente, gamin, si cela peut t'aider."

"Je ne…" Harry soupira. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis devenu fou... J'aurais aimé ne pas l'être maintenant, alors que tu as besoin d'être sauvé... bien sûr, si je n'avais pas eu besoin de me tuer, je ne serais pas tombé sur toi en premier lieu."

"Tu avais à peine _besoin_ de te tuer," croassa Voldemort.

"Oh, pas encore. Écoute, je n'ai jamais demandé à être comme ça, c'est venu de nulle part."

"Comme les adolescents qui surgissent de n'importe où pour vous empaler sur une licorne."

"Eh bien, oui... Oh, bon sang. Il y a toujours... Je finis toujours dans cette situation là, avec l'intention de te dire une chose incroyablement importante, et on finit juste par parler et... merde."

"Quelle est cette chose incroyablement importante ?" fit Voldemort avec fatigue. Ses yeux étaient maintenant voilés, comme ceux d'un serpent qui se prépare à se débarrasser de sa peau, à perdre un corps et passer au suivant.

"Eh bien, tu sais. Je... tu sais déjà. Je n'arrive juste pas à trouver quoi dire."

"Eh bien, oui," approuva le mage noir, "il serait dommage que l'acte le plus éloquent que tu aies jamais accompli ait été d'embrocher ta némésis sur une licorne."

"C'était un sentiment incroyable," marmonna Harry.

"Je ne veux pas savoir ça."

"Pas le fait d'être tombé sur toi," rétorqua-t-il avec irritation. "Le fait de voler," et il se tut à nouveau. Pendant un moment, il réfléchit à la ressemblance entre le suicide et la première fois qu'il était monté sur un balai : la magie existe et je peux voler, le monde n'est pas ce que je pensais qu'il était, ma vie m'appartient. Harry était passé d'un monde à un autre, à celui qui était supposément mieux. Il se sentit triste pour son lui de onze ans, celui qui avait cru à l'Eldorado.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver quoi dire. Il posa sa tête sur la main de Voldemort et souffla : "Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?"

Le mage noir réfléchit. Quelle question ridicule, pensa-t-il, mais pourtant c'était l'innocence qui l'avait tué et c'était l'innocence qui, avec un peu de chance, le sauverait alors il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Le pauvre garçon; un mort ambulant avant même qu'il ne soit né. Il se promit qu'après avoir possédé Harry, il essaierait de lui trouver un corps pour lui seul.

"J'aimerais que la douleur disparaisse," dit-il en ouvrant les pans de sa robe. Tous deux regardèrent la corne qui sortait de son abdomen et Voldemort baissa les yeux vers lui avec un sourire involontairement terrifiant.

Harry fit partir la douleur.

* * *

\- FIN -

* * *

 **Notes**

(1) « Jette ton pain à la surface des eaux, car avec le temps tu le retrouveras » dans la Bible. Pour le cas de Harry, cela fait allusion au fait qu'il a plusieurs fois risqué sa vie en affrontant Voldemort, et que ce ne fut pas en vain puisqu'il est tout de même récompensé pour ses actes : il échappe régulièrement à la mort de manière in extremis, même si pour le coup il l'accueillerait bien volontiers...

(2) « La césure tragique est cet instant suspendu où la pensée s'éprouve dans l'élément du vide » Patrice Rollet dans _Passages à vide : Ellipses, éclipses, exils du cinéma._ Pour simplifier, une césure est donc une pause au milieu d'un vers, d'une musique etc.

(3) she's been having kittens dans la version originale, to have kittens est une expression pour dire que l'on est contrarié, anxieux. Cette métaphore est d'autant plus drôle puisqu'elle désigne Minerva McGonagall qui a pour forme animagus un chat ! Impossible de retranscrire ça en français, malheureusement.

.

 **Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais vous partager cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle aura su vous toucher autant que moi ! Merci d'être arrivés jusqu'ici !**


End file.
